Intercambio de osos
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Era una cosa bastante tonta de su parte tener que ver al Uchiha tener que hacer un oso de peluche. Pero era más tonto cuando estaba haciendo uno el. Especial San Valentín. Pareja: CharaMen


De tanta insistente que había de parte del contrario tuvo que ir de todas formas acompañarle hasta el centro comercial.

No sabía porque a fuerzas quería que lo acompaña. ¿Es que acaso se perdía? ¿No podía ir sin que no estuviera acompañado?

Pero ahí lo veías, en una tienda de telas y esperando a que el Uchiha escogiera una condenada tela de un color de una buena vez.

-Esta es suavecita pero no el color que quiero, es muy gris y esta tiene muchos colores, pero no me gusta que sea tan lisa.

\- ¿No sería mejor que eligieras un color diferente que estar decidiendo en uno?

\- ¡No! ¡Lo colores que elegí para los accesorios no van a quedar con otro!

-"¿Y porque yo tengo que cargar tus cosas como tú esclavo?"- Si, Charasuke estaba usando a Menma para cargarle las cosas. Era como ir de compras con una chica, pero a diferencia de ser una chica era el idiota de Charasuke y en vez de comprar ropa estaban comprando tela y esas cosas.

\- ¿Para qué quieres todas estas cosas?- se atrevió a preguntar de una maldita vez debido a que estaba desesperado de irse de una vez y poder irse a casa a comer el ramen que su madre le había hecho con tanto cariño y no se pudo comer porque Charasuke lo saco a jalones de su propia casa.

-Para un oso- sonrió resplandeciente. Cosa que hizo poner más de mal humor a Menma.

\- ¿Y para que quieres hacer un jodido oso?

-Ohh... Sobre eso...- le dio la espalda por unos momentos y volteó solo a verle sobre su hombro- es una sorpresa para alguien- camino de vuelta a buscar la tela con la que haría a todo el oso de peluche.

De todas no tenía algo importante que hacer... excepto de su ramen que se quedó en casa.

Pero así se quedó con su amigo a pesar de estaba enojado (aunque siempre lo estaba), pero cuando se trataba de Charasuke solo era un poquito más bondadoso que con otros.

Aún no comprendía porque demonios iba a hacer un oso. Pero sobre todo el que se lo hiciera a una persona en específico era algo que le sacaba más curiosidades debido a que: 1- Charasuke no regala otras cosas que rosas. 2-No estaba saliendo con alguien. 3-No estaba interesado el alguien.

Aunque no se preocupaba mucho debido a que de seguro era para su madre o algo así. Eso pensaba.

Pero ya hasta que encontró el color perfecto para su condenado oso fue cuando salieron y tomaron el autobús que los acercaba a su casa.

-¡Yo no soy tu bolsa de mandado!- le entrego la bolsa con sus cosas al Uchiha al estar ya por fin sentados mientras se cruzaba de brazos de mal humor- ¡no dejaste que comiera mi ramen por acompañarte por tus tonterías!

-No es para que te enojes, al final necesitaba un poco de ayuda y tú vives muy cerca.

-Aja- estaba de mal humor porque no había comido. Solo era eso.

-Vamos Menma- le jalo sus mejills con cuidado sonriendo para que dejará de tener esa cara de enojado- se te van a hacer arrugas su te sigues enojando por esas cosas.

Hizo que soltará su mejilla y miró a otro lado, pero no fue mucho tiempo debido a que este ya le estaba acariando su cabello.

-Ya se ve menos negro de lo normal- mencionó acariando sus mechones del frente sonriendo.

Le miró de reojo al ver como este una y otra vez pasaba su mano entre su cabeza pero lo que le saco más de onda fue cuando se acercó a olerlo y fue ahí cuando puso una mano en el pecho del contrario alejándome rápidamente.

-Tú cabello huale a limón.

Este hacía cosas tan imprevistas. Pero lo que le molestaba es que se se hubiera a puesto a olerle el cabello.

Cosa que un enojó a si mismo debido a que cuando lo llamo por teléfono debido a que iba a ir antes de saber que irían al centro comercial pues... se lavó el cabello.

* * *

Al fin, lo que estaba esperando desde que estaba en su casa solo ayudando a su madre a preparar.

Su querido ramen.

Y su madre ahí estaba arreglando una camisa de su padre debido a que se había descosido un botón mientras ambos se hacían compañía.

\- ¿Sabe bien el ramen? - con una sonrisa pequeña le habló debido a que sabía que esa su comida favorita de su hijo.

-Claro- ¡Estaba buenísimo! Pero no podía expresarse de una manera entusiasta. Seriedad ante todo según Menma.

-Tardaste mucho acompañado a Charasuke al centro comercial dattebane. - hizo un nudo al hilo y el sobrante lo corto con unas tijeras. Al terminar fue a doblar la camisa y la dejo sobre una canasta.

-Estaba buscando cosas para hacer un oso de peluche- agarró con sus palillos el trozo de menma que estaba en su tazón y se lo comió dejando sin fideos y condimentos que se suelen echar, desgraciadamente- se lo va a dar a alguien, supongo- inclinó el tazón para tomar el caldo.

\- ¿Se lo va obsequiar a alguien? - soltó una ligera risa sentándose en frente de su hijo- ¿Está interesado en alguien?

Arqueó su ceja algo extraño dejando el tazón en la mesa. Esa sonrisita que tenía su madre en sus labios no le gustaba del todo.

-No sabría decirte.

-Cuando yo iba a la escuela con Mikoto me contó que si hacías un oso de peluche para regalárselo alguien que te gusta y le pones tu propio nombre esa persona te corresponderá tus sentimientos- soltó un suspiro recordando esos momentos en la escuela que pasaba- recuerdo que le hice uno a tu padre para que me correspondiera. En ese momento era malísima para las manualidades, pero hice el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó al oso? - al final de cuentas tenía curiosidad sobre el pasado de sus padres antes de haber nacido.

-Lo tengo guardado en el armario con todas las cosas que me ha hecho- entró de repente su padre y agarró de los hombros a su esposa con una sonrisa- cuando me lo dio se puso igual de roja que su cabello- el rubio mayor soltó una risa al momento.

\- ¡Era porque me daba vergüenza dattebane! - hizo un ligero puchero al escuchar la risa de Minato.

A veces el ver la relación entre sus padres le daban esa idea de que se podía encontrar el verdadero amor con esas tontas ideas.

-Mamá ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- pasó su mano por su cabello jalando un poco.

-¿Si?

-Ayudame a pintarme el cabello otra vez.

* * *

Ambos estaban almorzando en el patio trasero sentados en el césped de la escuela. Bueno, más bien era Menma porque Charasuke estaba muy concentrado cosiendo algunas piezas de su oso de peluche.

-¿Enserio trajiste las cosas de tu oso para hacerlo aquí?

-Es para terminarlo más rápido- mencionó sacando un par de botones de color negro y coserlos en lo era el pecho del osito- quiero entregarlo a tiempo.

"Si hacías un oso de peluche para regalárselo alguien que te gusta y le pones tu propio nombre esa persona te corresponderá tus sentimientos"

Esas palabras le retumbaron en su mente. Es que si Charasuke estaba interesado en alguien como para hacer un oso.

\- ¿A ti gusta los colores que le puse?

La tela del osito era de color morado algo fuerte mientras que en piso había un listón de color azul bastante bonito. Ese pinche oso le estaba dedicado más de su tiempo que a él.

-Ohm sí claro- estaba enojado por alguna razón, más de lo que comúnmente suele estar, pero es que el ver tan entusiasmado al mujeriego hacer algo por alguien le era desesperante.

-aún le falta poner unas cosas- al terminar de coser una de la patas le comenzó a meter algodón para que comenzará a tener la forma de un oso. No era demasiado grande, un tamaño mediano para que fuera más fácil coser.

\- ¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso? - debía actuar como si nada. No podía hacerse notar que estaba celoso del oso y aunque no supiera a quien se lo iba a dar pues de la persona que Charasuke pensaba regalárselo.

-Es la primera vez que hago esto. Ayer que estaba comenzando a coser me piqué como unas 5 veces- soltó una risa al mientras estaba buscando más tela para hacer otra pieza.

-Ah...- con los palillos destrozó la tortilla de huevo que con mucho cariño le había hecho su madre.

-Solo espero que a quien de lo de le guste- esa maldita sonrisita que se hizo en su cara hizo fruncirle el ceño al momento. Pero en cuanto vio que se le hizo un ligero sonrojó hizo que le hirviera la sangre del coraje.

Pero más le hervía la sangre debido a que ese enojo no era normal.

* * *

En toda la semana estuvo mirando cada uno de los movimientos de Charasuke. Porque era obvio que no preguntaría si estaba interesado en alguien así que mejor prefería mejor analizarlo por su cuenta.

Aunque ambos eran amigos había dejado en claro que no quería que hablarán de cosas como sus "gatitas" en su preferencia. Eso significa: nada de citas, nada de chicas, nada de quien estaba interesado, nada de si tenía novia porque le importaba un reverendo cacahuate pero ahora se arrepintió de haber dicho tal cosa.  
Y además odiaba que le preguntará si estaba interesado en alguien porque era obvio que aún no lo estaba. Eso era lo pensaba.

Pero en esa semana que le prestó más atención a su amigo notó que pasaba por alto a las admiradoras del mismo salón y de los otros. También notaba que cada vez que se ponía a agregarle más cosas a su oso sonreía al momento concentrado en lo que hacía, notó que lo estaba haciendo con cariño.

Pero peculiarmente ese día no había llevado sus cosas para seguir haciendo su oso así que imagino que ya lo había terminado y que pronto se lo entregaría a la persona correspondiente.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?- pregunto Charasuke alzando ambas cejas al mismo tiempo esperando una respuesta por parte de Menma.

-¿Me ves cara de que tenga algo que hacer?

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces ese día vamos a salir tu yo!- más que una pregunta era una afirmación y eso hizo soltar un leve gruñido de enojó.

-Tú ya ni tienes el descaro de si quiera preguntarme.

-Porque sé que si te preguntó me vas a decir que no- soltó una ligera risita al momento.

-Hola chicos- saludo la rubia acompañada de Shikamaru comiendo una bolsa de papas- Charasuke vengo a pedirte a que me ayudes con una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Estoy haciéndo un peluche para Sakura-chan debido a que va a hacer su cumpleaños pero quería saber que si me podías ayudar solo a arreglar una parte- le acercó un conejo ya casi terminado pero solo una parte estaba mal cosido.

-Claro, en un rato lo termino.

-¡Oe! ¿Y tú ya terminaste el tuyo?- preguntó de repente Shikamaru directamente a Menma.

-¿Eh? ¿Terminar qué?

-¡Cierto! El día que fui a comprar el material tú también compraste un patrón para hacer un peluche- sonrió la rubia al momento y le dió un tic al momento en que ambos dijeron eso enfrente de Charasuke.

•|Flash back|•

Se había dado cuenta de alguna cosa al momento de que Charasuke estaba haciendo su pinche oso.

Que en verdad estaba entusiasmado por hacer tal cosa así que mejor iba a dejarle sin comentarios al momento en que el mismo hiciera su osito. Iba a restregarle en toda la cara que su oso peluche era más bonito que el que estaba haciendo.

Eso diría si todos los patrones que ha cosido no le hayan salido tan mal.

Había llevado todo el día haciendo eso para que al final le saliera todo mal cosido y mal cortado.

Y es que había ido a comprar todas las cositas que le iba a poner el oso. Incluso le había hecho un boceto de cómo quería que se viera el oso de peluche y había quedado bastante bien, pero era como de expectativa y luego estaba la realidad.

-Mantente con calma, debes de ser paciente- todo el escritorio estaba lleno de tela, hilo enredado y muchos listones de todos los colores- necesito verme tutoriales de Youtube.

Y así estuvo viendo vídeos de cómo coser sin morir en el intento y había practicado con un trozo de tela para que al momento de hacerlo con el osito no se vea que le costó trabajo en hacerlo, debía de hacer como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo al menos para él, aunque no fuera así.

Todo el día estuvo practicando con trozo de tela hasta que le agarró la onda y notó que estaba mejor que cuando comenzó a hacerlo.

Le iba a restregar en la cara como es que también podía hacer esas cosas e incluso mucho mejor.

•|Fin del flash back|•

-¿Tú también estás haciendo uno Menma?- extrañadisimo por eso y algo sorprendido fue cuando miro con curiosidad a Menma que este al momento comenzó a sudar frío.

-Mi madre le gusta hacer esas cosas y me mando a comprar algo de material- que buena excusa se le había ocurrido. Eso le salvaría por un momento.

-¿Enserio? Y yo que quería ver como había quedado.

El azabache agachó su mirada al momento arreglando la parte del peluche de su la rubia mientras que Menma le lanzaba una mirada asesina al pobre de Shikamaru que había dejado de comer sus papas debido a él miedo que le recorrió de solo verlo.

Al terminar de ayudarle ambos se fueron y nuevamente habían dejado a solas ambos.

-¡Uhm! Me alegra saber que hoy es viernes. Pienso dormir toda la tarde- se estiró soltando un bostezo gracias y recargo su espalda en el tronco del árbol que ambos estaban abajo.

-Eres muy perezoso- cerró la caja de bentō y la dejo a un lado mirando que estaba bastante soleado y fresco el día.

-Me he estado desvelando esta semana- sus ojos fueron a parar a las manos de Menma y se quedó algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de mala gana notando su mirada sobre sus manos que hizo ponerlas en su otro piernas.

-¿Siempre haz tenido esto?- le agarró de la mano observando con detalle- ah... fue mi imaginación.

Arqueó una ceja desconcertado por eso debido a lo dijo pero no lo apartó. Más bien a diferencia de otras veces le permitió que tuviera el privilegio de que tomará de su mano.

-Tienes unas manos muy suavesitas- mencionó el Uchiha pasando la mano a su mejilla sonriendo debido al tacto que le provocó.

No dijo nada. Solo se limitó a verlo con los labios apretados sintiendo algo en su estómago.

Pero esos malditos ojos oscuros al toparse con los de él fue suficiente para que su cara comenzará a tomarse de colores y su corazón a punto de estallar. Más que nada porque esa mirada de indiferencia que había hecho acompañado de es cara de idiota le había gustado tanto...

-"¡ESTO AHORA SI ES PREOCUPANTE!"- se jalo rápidamente de este y agarró su cajita de bentō y caminó lo más rápido posible a otro lado- tengo que ir al baño...- fue la excusa que se le ocurrió al momento yendo lo más lejos de él y su cuerpo dejará de reaccionar de esa manera.

Quien sabe cuántas veces se dió cachetada en la cara mientras que intentaba que su cara bajara de temperatura con su agua que estaba fría.

-"No, no, no. Me niego, me niego."- estaba a poco de colapsar. El solo decirlo en su mente era la idea más rara que ha tenido toda la vida- "no es cierto, ese idiota... a mí no me..."

* * *

El regreso a casa fue suficiente para que soltará un suspiro. Se echó en su cama y miró que su celular estaba en el mueble. No había notado que hasta lo había olvidado.

Lo tomó y al ver que tenía dos mensajes de voz en su chat de WhatsApp los abrió debido a que se trataba del Charasuke.

-"¡Hola Menma! Te fuiste tan rápido en la salida que no me diste oportunidad de si quiera decirle en donde sería en donde vamos a salir mañana"- se escuchó una risa al momento- "así que... ¡Itachi te dije que no entres así a mi cuarto a revisar mis cosas!"

Soltó una ligera risa al momento y luego dió a reproducir el otro.

-"Hehe perdona, es que Itachi entro al cuarto pero como decía. No vemos en el parque cerca de la escuela a las 3 en punto. ¡Hasta mañana!"

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y en el mueble en donde tenía su celular fue a parar su vista al oso de peluche agarrándolo entre sus manos. Están mirando con seriedad debido a que los detalles que le había puesto a este. Cosas que sólo él y Charasuke podían entender al momento de verlo.

Se acostó de lado y lo dejo sobre la cama y agarró su celular. Y por pura voluntad propia había reproducido los audios. Debido a que Charasuke tenía una voz un tono bastante varonil y muy divertido.

* * *

Quien sabe cuántas veces se había cambiado de ropa no estando conforme con nada. Hasta había sacado su mejor ropa solo para salir con él a una ¿Cita?  
No tenía ni idea de que era pero ahora solo estaba esperando en una banca sentado pareciendo lucir lo más natural posible aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de que llegara de una maldita vez. Sobre todo porque se había tomado el tiempo un día antes de retocarse su cabello debido que no lo tenía completamente pintado, aún tenía uno que otro cabello rubio pero al fin se quitó eso.

Hasta sentía que se había bañado demasiado bien para dejar que se desprendiera ese olor a limón que el otro día olió y de vestimenta pues no era algo que se pusiera a diario pero creía que a lo mejor podía capturar mejor su atención. Una sudadera que le quedaba algo grande y sus pantalones de color naranja, colores que comúnmente no usaba.

Ya estando en la banca fue cuando se dió cuenta de todo el show que hizo solo para que este le gustará verlo en cuanto viniera y quería huir al momento a su casa cambiando su ropa y echarse tierra en la cara debido a que... se había arreglado por el mínimo detalle que a Menma le gusta Charasuke pero no lo quiere aceptar.

-¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo esperando?- al estar casi en una crisis pues quería echarse a correr fue cuando volteó a ver a la persona que le había invitado a salir y... pues el condenado no se veía mal con esa camisa semi abierta con su corbata mal puesta a propósito pero lo que más destacaba eran esos tirantes que sostenían sus pantalones y estaban sobre su hombros y por la espalda estaban de manera cruzada.

-Siempre tengo que estar esperándote- lo que menos quería que se diera cuenta es que lo estaba viendo demasiado. Era normal verlo vestido de esa forma pero sentía que en específico quiso echarle más ganas de lo normal.

-Perdón, Itachi estuvo molestando con algo desde la mañana y se me hizo un poco tarde debido a que se tardó en usar el baño a propósito- se ajustó un poco su corbata. No es que haya llegado tarde, sino que Menma llegó demasiado temprano.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Vamos a ir al acuario- y eso porque a Charasuke siempre le ha gustado ver los animales del mar, pero no le pareció mala idea invitar a Menma debido a que era como una cita. Cita que el mismo planeó en toda la semana mientras estaba haciendo su oso de peluche.

-¿Al acuario?

* * *

-¡Mira! ¡Este es una medusa que sale en Bob esponja!- se acercó a la vitrina en donde estaban las medusas de color rosita.

-Pero esta en vez de sacar mermelada te electrocuta- miró la carita de niño emocinado a Charasuke cada vez que pasaban a ver a los animalitos del mar y tomaba muchas fotos con su celular para luego enseñárselas a su madre.

Mientras que este estaba sacando fotos de todo se acercó a donde estaba un estanques lleno de pingüinos, unos nadando y otros ahí parados.

Y poco le duró la diversión debido a que escuchó el celular de Charasuke tomarle una foto a él en la pendeja.

-Oye... Frunció el ceño al momento en que volteó a verlo y el otro le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

-Hoy te ves muy bien- mencionó al estar viendo a lo pingüinos mientras estaba tomando fotos.

Eso había llegado a su orgullo, el que le dijera que se viera bien hizo que en parte sintiera lo que son murcielagos en el estómago porque Menma no podía tener mariposas.

Y ya después bde haber visto un espectáculo con delfines y focas fue cuando fueron a la cafetería a comer algo. Habían estado ahí toda la mañana viendo quién sabe cuánto pez y otras especies raras que existen abajo del mar.

-Yo no he visto a los manatíes- hizo un puchero al momento. De ahí en fuera no estaría conforme de no haberlos visto.

-Debes de estar más adelante- quitó la envoltura de hamburguesa. En ese lugar vendían pescado para comer y se le hacía un poco cruel comer algo así después de haberlos visto. Los acuarios eran más crueles que el mismo.

-Aqui les traigo sus bebidas- dejo dos vasos de las sodas que habían pedido y un plató de pastel en frente de Menma.

-Ehm...yo no ordené esto.

-Es por parte de la casa- le guiñó el ojo a Menma mientras se iba a otro lado y volteó a ver qué sobre el plató había un número. Se imaginó que era su el número celular de ella.

-Tks...- le dió una mordida a su hamburguesa mirando a otro lado debido a eso.

-¿Qué?- notó la molestia del otro después de haber presenciado tal escena y sonrió divertido- ¿Estás molesto por qué no fue a ti?

-...- le molestaba pero no por que no fue a él, sino que fue con el contrario. Sabía que hasta el mismo Menma tenía a una que otra mujer atrás suya y como no estarlo si después de todo estaba como quería el condenado.

* * *

Ya después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el famoso acuario salieron a dar un paseo por la calle iluminada debido a que ya estaba anocheciendo mientras Menma y Charasuke caminaban a alguna parada de autobús para ir de regreso a casa.

-No te creo.

-Te juro que si es ciert- mencionó soltando una pequeña risa al momento- y es que estaba tan "ocupadadito" con Shisui pues tomé oportunidad de tomar una foto y algún día pienso usarla a mí favor.

-Pero es que tú hermano siempre intenta tener cuidado con esas cosas y mira- soltó una ligera risa al momento- ya le tocaba para ser verdad pero eso quita que teniendo 17 años de edad sigues durmiendo con un dinosaurio.

-¡Deja a Rarw! ¡Es mi peluche de niño!- detuvo su paso y soltó un suspiro al momento mientras tomaba la mochila que llevaba en él- tengo algo que quiero darte.

Comenzó abrir la mochila y sacó una bolsa del colo morado con un moño de color rojo.

-¿Qué ésto?- preguntó al momento de recibir la bolsa y agarrándola.

-Tú solo abrela- mencionó emocinado al momento y solo se dedicó a mirarlo emocinado por su reacción.

Deshizo el moño y al momento de quitarlo sacó el regalo que tenía dentro. Abrió los ojos a la par que era el famoso oso al que le había estado echando desgracias lo tenía entre sus manos ya terminado y viendo los detalles que le había puesto. Sin duda eso le debió haber puesto mucho empeño y sus horas de sueño.

-¿Es para mí?

-Si, de hecho...- desvío la mirada al momento pero debía decirlo al final de cuentas- le puse Charasuke.

Y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron incluso más de lo que ya tenía.

"Si hacías un oso de peluche para regalárselo alguien que te gusta y le pones tu propio nombre esa persona te corresponderá tus sentimientos"

Odiaba a los osos de peluche debido a que en primera, creyó que Charasuke se lo estaba haciendo a otra persona. Segunda, porque el mismo había hecho uno y le sufrió mucho por eso. Pero si ese estúpido oso que le echo la bronca cada semana era para él; tal vez pondría una excepción.

-Mi madre me contó que si hacías un oso de peluche para regalárselo alguien que te gusta y le pones tu propio nombre esa persona te corresponderá tus sentimientos- sonrio ya sintiendo alivio de poder decir algo que hace un mes había descubierto- prácticamente estoy diciendo que me gustas.

-... ¿Que tonterías estás diciendo?

-¿Eh?

-¡Practicamente siempre te la pasas de mujeriego con otras mujeres!- le gritó de repente pero más que nada estaba sin creerse que se le habían declarado la misma persona en la cual se había dado cuenta que también le gustaba- ¡Esta semana te la pasaste haciéndo este oso solo para declararte! Enserio que a veces me sacas de mis casillas.

Charasuke al notar como se ponía rojo de sus mejillas instintivamente también se le formó uno.

-Menma...- entre sus dedos mientras agarraba su oso hecho por el idiota, con solo sentir sus labios presionados con otros fue suficiente para seguir negando una y otra vez en su cabeza que le gustaba ese tonto aunque si fuera así.

* * *

Ahi estaban los dos. Después de una declaración que ninguno espero a que saliera tan bien entre ellos.

-Ya deja de llenarme la cara de tu saliva- más bien era porque sentía pena, pero Menma no iba a decir tal cosa. No era bueno para su orgullo.

-Es inevitable querer hacerlo zorrito- ahí iba a comenzar a molestarlo debido a que hace un rato solo se había molestado del siempre hecho de negar que se gustaban entre sí.

-Ya deja de molestar- pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de este estrechando ambos cuerpos mientras sentía como daba besitos en sus pómulos.

-¿El oso que me diste tiene nombre?- mencionó Charasuke mirándole fijamente sonríendo de lado.

Según ese oso que había hecho para restregarle en la cara que era mil veces mejor que el que había hecho en realidad lo hizo inconsiste debido a que quería darle algo y tal vez el mínimo detalle de hacer realidad ese mito que le contó su madre sobre los osos.

Pero enserio sintió que en realidad si hizo realidad debido a que minutos atrás se le habían declarado.

-...Menma.

Fin.

* * *

 **Si, un especial de San Valentín antes de que sea San Valentín porque tengo que empezar a escribir el fic que quiero que concurse a una página ;^;**

 **Pues ahí les dejo este especial que ya quería hacer desde el año pasado pero no me dio tiempo. Pero aquí está antes de que entre a la escuela y no pueda escribir.**

 **Gracias por leer. ?**


End file.
